EP 1 447 772 A1 discloses a method of segmenting a lung comprising lung lobes in a three-dimensional image data set. An interactive watershed algorithm uses a cost function that incorporates a distance map calculated from a segmented vessel tree. An increasing distance means absence of vessels, which implies indirectly a boundary between lobes. A growing watershed region fills the regions between boundaries for segmenting the lung lobes.